No Loving Matter
by Ellusionist.exe
Summary: The dream that might have changed Luan's perspective onto his little brother, Lincoln. [Cover Art by Lentex] Rated M for Loudcest and Sexual Themes!
1. The Setup

_**A/N: It's my first time to make this kinds of stories. Easy to read, but a hard one to make. Anyways, I hope you like it... somehow.**_

* * *

Inside one of the rooms of the Loud household was a little noisy, but not as much for the noise to reach the other rooms. Until a sharp cry emanated from the aforementioned room – from Luan and Luna's room.

Luan sat naked and was riding something beneath her. She held the posts of the double-decker bunk bed with the both of her hands to get her balance straight. Her small breasts wiggled up and down as she was bouncing onto something hard. She let out another sharp yelp, followed by an even louder moan. "Fuck…!"

Luan, is in fact, having an intercourse with someone. The thrusts that came from under her became even more powerful as Luan repeatedly grunted and moaned. Luan tried desperately hard to suppress the noise that was coming from her as to prevent any interruptions from the other occupants of the house. "Come on, Linc! Fuck me harder!" she remarked, and realized too late that she was doing a poor job at being discreet.

But wait. Lincoln? It was her brother who she was partnered with right now.

The boy obeyed as his thrusts went faster and faster. All it takes for Lincoln is a little more pressure to penetrate her even deeper and eliciting a pleasured whimper from Luan. Her chest heaved as she moaned even harder than before, throwing away the last bit of subtlety she had in mind as she slowly felt the climax rising from within her. "That's right! Mhmm!"

Eventually, Lincoln's satisfying thrusts slowed down, drawing a soft whimper from Luan. "O-oh my, God." Luan stutters, trailing off into a quiet moan as Lincoln moved in and out of her in a rhythmic phase.

Lincoln let out a loud gasp as he felt his shaft jerk violently deep inside her. "A-aah… I-I'm gonna cum!" he warned her and continued to bury himself inside Luan to the hilt in repeated long strokes, leaving Luan spasming around his length. "Luan!" he gritted his teeth, his hips bucking forward, before giving in to climax.

"Lincoln! I'm gonna c-cum, too!" Luan cried.

The pleasure Lincoln's feeling dulled his other senses as he fired the first shot into Luan's warm entrance. His pelvis mindlessly jerked back and forth with mindless movement as hot liquid came shooting out of his shaft. Luan followed with a pleasured cry, her sticky fluid pouring out of her and mixing with his. Both of them, barely hanging on to consciousness, sloppily gazed at each other, with Lincoln giving her a smile and Luan returning the gesture to the boy.

"Luan..." He muttered.

"Lincoln..."

"Luan... Luan..." Lincoln said but Luan didn't respond as she kept gazing at her sweaty little brother.

* * *

"LUAN! LUAN! Wake up!"

Luan woke up with a start. She realized that someone is calling her name. She looked around her, her vision blurred from the unpleasant awakening from her weird dream. Luan slowly came to her senses as her disturber shakes her awake.

"Luna?" Luan widened her eyes as she sat up on her bed. She recognized that Luna was standing next to her bed.

"Are you okay, dude? You seem to be having a nightmare back there. You were also talking in your sleep."

Luna was concerned about her partner's actions in her sleep. Luna and Luan are like good buddies – they tell each other stories and share conversations that they would otherwise not share with other people. At this time, it's rather uncertain to tell how this situation will turn out.

"Talking!? Whose talking? Me? What did I say?" Luan asked, panicking. She suddenly remembered what that dream was about.

"I didn't hear any of it. You did say a lot of things though." Luna said before sitting down next to her on the bed.

Luckily, Luna hadn't heard anything she said. If she did, Luan might become the most hated sibling in her family. She certainly didn't want to reveal any of it to Luna, yet. She'd rather lie about the whole thing concerning her dream. If and when the Rockstar, Luna, her friend, finds out that she has been lying about it, that would make things even worse. Although Luan wants to confess about the worst feeling she's ever had, she still needs more time to think about it. For now, she thought it best to stay quiet about it.

Luan let out a sigh. "Yeah. I had a nightmare. It was the worst." her face fell to her hands to hide her emotions.

"There, there. I got your back, sis. Nightmares sometimes come to us! Just let that bad vibes out of you." Luna comforted her, giving her reassuring pats on the back.

"Thanks," she looked up and smiled.

The both of them embraced each other but Luan felt something funny. _Uh-oh_ , she thought to herself.

"Oops..." Luna pulled away from the hug. "I gotta get showering, sis! See ya later, mate!" she waved at her favorite comedian and closed the door on her way out to give Luan some time to recall her 'nightmare'.

Alone with her thoughts, she pondered, what was that dream? Why did she even have a dream like that? She tossed and turned the question inside her head, worst, she couldn't shake the idea off. Comedy is the only thing that dwells in her funny brain.

She loves to share laughter with her family – especially with her dad and…

Lincoln.

That name, that boy; his face, his lovable f-

 _No, no! This is so wrong!_ She covered her face and shook her head. Luan really wants this feeling – this weird feeling… She started smacking her bed sheets with her hands, desperation conquering her. Until she felt something under the sheets again. She braced herself as she pulled the blanket off of her. To her absolute surprise, a funny smell grazed her senses.

 _Shit_. It only took her one good look to realize that she had soak herself. God. That dream did a number to her, for Pete's sake. She peaked inside her skirt to see that her unmentionables were soaked in her own sticky release. Oh, no. She thought to herself upon seeing the mess she had made. It wasn't only that though, but also the mattress she's sitting on. Luckily, it was only a portion of the mattress and not the whole thing. Otherwise, Luna would have noticed.

"I gotta get cleaned up," Luan carefully stood up from her bed. "...and my mattress." she followed as she glanced back to her bed. She hid the mess she made under her bedsheets as she didn't want anyone to see that unless she wanted to be screwed big time.

After a long and peaceful bath, she quickly ran back to her room. She locked the door to ensure that no one else will be disturbing her. Once done, she rushed to her bed and pulled away her bedsheet only to see that the stain didn't disappear at all.

 _My God! It's still there,_ she thought. She stared at the stain carefully, there wasn't much, but suddenly the stain began moving and morphing into a face of a boy.

"Luan, I love you not as your sister; I love you as a beautiful woman." the stain said in a familiar voice.

"No! Get away from me!" Luan covered the stain with her bed sheets and stumbled back before landing on her ass. "No! No! No..." she covered her face again. This time, she felt the tears starting to fall down on her cheeks.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door as she realized too late that her sobbing could be heard from downstairs.

"Luan! Open the door! What's happening there, sis?" Luna beckoned from behind the door.

Luan didn't so much as bother to respond to Luna. She was caught in-between her sobbing.

 _Why am I like this?_ She thought to herself; the guilt shaking her like a tremor.

"Luan! Come on!"

No response from Luan.

 _L-L-Linc, I-I-I need you._

"No! No! No! I can't take this anymore!" Luan fought back the immoral and depraved ideas bubbling up from within her.

Suddenly, the door opened. Luna found Leni, who then found a way to unlock the door. The rest of her sisters and her family barged in to approach and attempt to calm down the distressed Luan.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" the mother spoke.

"Sis, are you alright? Stop this, please." Luna followed.

Luan didn't answer. They were starting to worry about their comedic sweetheart. They must have figured that Luan suffered from her nightmare, and Luna must have told them about it. They tried to comfort her, telling her reassuring things, and soothing her heavy heart. Somehow, it did work. Luan, bit by bit, stopped crying when she started to feel the warmth and care of her family. They were able to brighten her up. And with that, she gave them her best smile to reassure them that she's going to be okay.

"Luan! Don't close the door next time, okay?" Lori, the eldest sister broke the peaceful silence.

"We're so worried about you!" Leni added.

"Thanks, guys," Luan finally spoke after getting over the emotional breakdown. She looked down with guilt and with a sigh, she added, "I am so sorry about that."

"It's okay, sweetie. Family do care each other, you know? We're here to guide you." The father spoke.

"T-thanks." Luan looked up and smiled.

They gathered around to embrace Luan. She felt relieved that her family was there to guide her. The power of love and trust from a family as big as this one is a great weapon against the bad things that may try to separate them from one another. After a good long moment, they broke up.

"Feel better, Luan?" Lynn asked.

Luan nodded. She looked at them again until she noticed something different. "Where's Lincoln?" she asked in a whispered tone.

"He's in the bathroom," Lori answered.

Wait. He's not there. He's missing. She cannot see the boy. She felt strange, she felt that she needs him the most. Just a moment ago, she wanted that weird feeling out of her system, and it did disappear. But at this very moment, she felt the same feeling creeping back at her. She couldn't deny it anymore.

There was a soft stomp coming from the hallway. Then another. The stomp eventually grew closer and closer until it became a _crescendo_ before completely halting. Silence. Someone poked their head at the entrance of the room. The face looked familiar to Luan. Unmistakable.

It's that face. His face is all she needs. He slowly moved to the view of the doorway, and Luan silently observed him.

Lincoln, you're the best man that I have ever dreamed of. Your body, your face, your everything. Everything about you is so flawless. You're so handsome, Lincoln. She thought to herself with a smile as Lincoln drew closer to her.

"Luan... are you alright?"

 _That voice. It's so soft and beautiful._

"Luan?" he calls her name again as he touched her face.

He touched her! She thought to herself: _He touched me. It feels different and... sexy._

"Luan!?" he called again.

Luan reached over to touch his face with both of her hands. Lincoln looked surprised as her hands touched the sides of his face. To Luan, this reaction was truly priceless.

"Lincoln," she muttered with a faint smile.

"Luan?"

Everything slowly became a blur to Luan as she felt herself passing out. Lincoln was rather slow to react as Luan fell to the ground with a thud.

"LUAN!" All of them cried.

She fainted from the emotional strain, the weird dream, and possibly from the mild hallucination, she was having. The stress she was carrying was so heavy that it needed attention from her family. They all gathered around the unresponsive Luan as they tried their best to rouse her.

The funny thing is, when she passed out, she was still smiling. It's probably because she fell right in front of her beloved Lincoln, the one person who had given her joy from her dream. Still, it wasn't a joke when she fainted. Even though it was quite the scene for her.

It was the start of an upcoming disaster.

 _A beautiful disaster._


	2. The Act

After that incident that happened a few hours ago, Luan groggily woke up from her sleep; wiggling like a worm. She opened her eyes to see that she was laying down at her own bed. She also realized that her room partner was missing; sighed at the peaceful sight. She sat on the side of the bed to give herself a sigh.

Back at her inner thoughts, that dream and the moment she had earlier with her little angel was a little weird, like an acid trip flowing down at her mind. She did love Lincoln, as her brother. But somehow, she had this feeling that she had never shown to any of her company. She recalled and recalled everything. All of a sudden, she imagined herself and the boy in one scene.

She shook her head and erased that memory. She knew that she _fucked_ up big time. At one moment, she hated it; at another moment, she loved it, with strong feelings. Her lustful thoughts towards Lincoln simply annoyed her.

She slapped herself continuously, trying to remove the bad intentions into her comedy brain. Every time she thinks about the boy, she thinks him in a darker way. Trying to escape this nightmare-ish imagination, she cannot handle the pressure of it.

Covering her face in shame and started crying with a sob, trying to take away this sinful feeling.

 _How fucked am I?_ She thought to herself.

In a matter of few seconds, she knelt on the floor to smack the floor continuously. She kept trying and trying but it was no use. "I'm such a big _bitch_ to Lincoln!" She continues to sob like a helpless baby.

Then the door slammed into the wall to reveal that Lincoln of all the people heard the noise as he approached the emotional joker. He tried to comfort her and patted her back to say: "Luan! What just happened? Are you okay?"

The jokester turned to see the one she had a dream about, Lincoln.

"Lincoln!" She cried and suddenly embraced the white-haired boy. "I-I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" She continued her waterworks to flow and the tears of the comedian went soaked to the boy's shirt.

"I-It's okay. I'm here." He patted the shoulder multiple times.

The emotions that run through her veins, her feelings are too heavy to weigh in and she cannot carry it. She really wanted to have a guide on somebody. That somebody is willing to take any risks, whether its average or extreme. That somebody that will always have her back. And that somebody was in front of her.

Luan broke the embrace to face her brother sibling. She admits that he was kind of a cute, he was a chick magnet; she agreed. His hair makes him a handsome dude; white hair is one special kind of a perk into one's appearance.

The silence went over as Lincoln broke it with a concerned face: "Luan, you can tell me why are you having a nightmare. I know you could trust me on this one." He held her hand as he tries to compose his big sister to her calm state.

While the auburn-haired girl wasn't prepared for that. Although she also trained herself in the world of magic, she loved to hide things in her act. But this one, it's different, it was a personal matter. She wanted to say the whole happening earlier, but a possibility of backfiring it by shooting multiple questions that might affect her was... possible. She didn't have any choice but to tell him the truth, she didn't want to hide it forever, that would be uncomfortable.

She sighed as she nodded, she knew that she could always trust Lincoln on different things. She inhaled a lot and exhaled as she prepares for the worst.

"Lincoln..."

Lincoln stared at her, he didn't move or turn, he was serious. Luan notices the seriousness over his face.

"Lincoln... I-I love you..."

Those words, that special phrase. The comedian finally took out what she wanted to say to her brother, but it was not specified.

He smiled. , face. Luan decided to see the shadow that covered her, she didn't expect to see Lincoln back at her. She felt a doubt into her.

Lincoln approached the jokester to take a gaze. Their eyes have met, it felt magical for the aspiring magician to met those eyes. Those eyes that she saw was different, different from earlier. After all, she felt relieved that he came back to her.

"Luan... I apologized that I walked out a while ago. I-I understand you now. I love you, Luan." The voice came softer when he said the magical phrase.

He grinned at her, the smile on his face was majestic. Luan did notice that he changed a lot after the confession. Somehow, he accepts the fact that the jokester loved him so much. She grinned back at the beautiful smile. Luan felt that she started to become a lustful woman, the love of her life was there to settle her. Even Lincoln too started to become an independent man who wants to share a love with others.

The boy played her brown hair, he felt the softness of her strand. That was a beautiful feeling, he thought. Then, he cupped her cheeks, it was soft too, of course. Lincoln was getting closer and closer to Luan as they closed their eyes; this time, Lincoln took over her lips, he felt the softness of her lips, pleasuring his partner. They played their lips for the meantime to feel the smoothness of their smooching. They became lovers at this moment as their lust played at themselves.

The braced girl didn't feel that she fell down to her bed as her body was pressed by the angelic-haired boy, continuing their kissing scene. They started their tongue wrestling as it felt good for both of them. From Luan's perspective, she earned a low grunt, indicating that she loved this way of expressing her love to her only one. It was the best feeling that she ever felt in her comedic ride from the start. At Lincoln, he felt somehow proud that he gained his masculinity as he gave her love to his funny sister. It was the best feeling that he ever felt in his decade of existence.

They broke out and gave a hint of shortness of their breaths as they panted a little. Both of them sitting beside themselves.

"Luan." Lincoln snapping the silence.

"Y-Yes?" Luan somehow still surprised at his actions as she still stammering.

"You said that I will tell Mom and Dad to punish you, right?" Lincoln was still unsure if he heard the remark that she said.

"Y-Yeah." Luan didn't want to be a coy girl anymore as she nodded.

"Don't worry, I won't do that, okay?" He played her messy hair that he played recently.

Luan only responded with a nod.

"But... since you confessed to me about your feelings towards to me... I might punish you for that."

Luan arched her eyebrows as she didn't hear some of his words that he said. She felt relieved that it won't go through their parents, but she did hear that _**he**_ will punish her for admitting her feelings to the boy. Lincoln stood up from the bed and walked a little distance away from the comedian, coys as a gesture. She looked down to her torso indicating that she wanted to remove the bra.

"Oh, Luan. Trying to become more seductive? Sure, I'll do the honors." He smirked and started to work on unfastening it. He succeeded and throw the thing to the floor, finally leaving the jester naked and an exposed small breasts.

She felt a little shame, looking at her exposed body with a little disturbance from the gag. She hated her breasts, she wished for a bigger one, but it was no use. She wants her man to like her image, but with her breasts smaller, it is possible that the man might get turned off by it.

Due to her shyness, her both cheeks blushed; Lincoln noticed it. He finds it that it was a cute thing to see and smiled. Lincoln didn't care if her partner's breasts are smaller or bigger, as long as he is enjoying the sight. To him, Luan's was perfect that way.

"Luan, don't blush too much, you're getting cuter than ever. You look stunning." He leaned into her and brushed her neck with his precious lips in the gentlest kiss that he could manage.

"Mmmph," Luan gasped at the sudden sensation at his touch. She liked it and she wished that she could tell him that she wanted more of that. But the problem was she was being tied up in her mouth, impossible for her to have an encore.

"Okay. I forgot to bring another towel. So I might need your props to tie you up." He stood up to go to her cabinet that was filled with her comedy props and opened it.

She sat in her place, still. She wants to get into action now. While Lincoln was rummaging to her cabinet. She looked down to her gag, she is now working to close it again, thinking that might give her a bit less discomfort. "Gmmmph," She groaned in frustration and she felt that her saliva is starting to overflow from her mouth as she swallowed it carefully.

"Ssshhh," Lincoln walked back to her. Luan saw that her long handkerchief prop was now onto the boy's hand. "Now put your hands behind your back." He instructed and untying the long prop to half.

She complied and put her wrists together behind the back. Since she was not that flexible, she felt a little pain in her shoulders, but she endured it, just for the sake of the show. Now that her wrists were being tightened, her breathing became a little heavier. She never experienced this before, she trusted Lincoln to take a good caution and might not get carried away by this, she was ensured that she enjoyed this as much as he did.

Finally, Lincoln tied the knot, he was making sure that it wouldn't be free and it would be painless for her. With the way he had to tie up the handkerchief, he could see that there is no way she would be able to wriggle her hands out of it. "You alright there?" He asked.

"Mmm hmm," She nodded.

He noticed that she was struggling with the gag, he wanted to check if it's tight enough. "Still tight to you?" He tested the tightness with his fingers.

Luan grunted feebly to say that she can't speak properly. To her frustration and his satisfaction, her struggles were nothing at all. She looked at him and trying to give him puppy eyes.

"Nice try but it's my job to do orders to my favorite servant." He smiled and gave her a rubbing in her head. She tried but it failed as a sign of defeat, she fell down to the bed and turned sideways. She noticed that there was a small volume of saliva escaping the corner of her mouth for the first time. Her gag was soaked from it, she collected it and tried to swallow it carefully; this was her weakness. Luckily, Lincoln was there to take care of it. He picked up the white shirt from the floor and he used it to wipe the drool off her. "Don't lie sideways, just lie on your back properly."

"Mm cmmmt," She responded as she tries to move her wrists a bit. After a few seconds, she successfully did it as she looked up at the top of the bed.

Lincoln lay down on the bed next to her, propping his head up a hand to look at her. It was like a night like any other, when they would lie in bed and talk for an hour or more before going to sleep. "You know what, Luan..." He was reaching over his free hand to began massaging one of her breasts. "Your breasts are perfect. It's so beautiful!"

Luan felt herself squirm involuntarily in pleasure at his touch. While he enjoys the feel of her breast in his hand, it took Lincoln a moment to realize that she had started wriggling her legs around. "What is it?"

Luan raised her legs and wiggled her feet and raising her head to look at them and replied: "Mm lmmmgs,"

Lincoln finally realized what she is talking about. "You want me to tie your ankles up too?"

"Mmmm," She nodded and rested back down on the bed but luckily she landed on a pillow to make herself comfy.

"Your wish is my command." He picked up the remaining line at the handkerchief prop that he untied recently. "I'm in luck." He smirked once again.

Luan breathed hard in anticipation of what it was going to feel like to be totally bound and at his mercy. He started working on tying her ankles together, wrapping the handkerchief around and between them, as he had with the other half around the wrists, she had to bite down carefully on her gag to stop herself on groaning in pleasure.

"Done!" Lincoln looked at the tied handkerchief in her ankles. He couldn't even have even begun to describe what a turn on it was that she had actually asked to be bound some more. A large part of him wanted to _fuck_ her right now, but there was a foreplay to come first. "You feel comfy?" He asked as he moved back down to lie to her again.

"Mmmm hmm," Luan nodded as Lincoln resumed to work massaging her breasts. She closed her eyes, it is better to focus on the pleasant sensations that coursed through her, and also to keep her labored breathing under control.

Then the boy realized that the creampie is still there on the nightstand as he stopped massaging and picked it up. Luan seriously doubted that the pie was going to be required. He scooped himself by using his hands and takes a taste into his mouth. "This pie is tasty," He continued to grab some content. "Hmmm, delicious," He turned to Luan. "I would give some of this pie but..." He gestured to the gag.

"Hmmm, fmmm ymm lmmm!" She moaned, scowling at him, playing along with his taunting.

"Easy there, slave. No need for that language," He scolded. "Honestly, no wonder you end up like that." He scooped some pie and ate some of it, then he moved the pie over to the bed. "I think this may improve your mood?"

Luan breathed heavily. She knew what he was going to do next and looked into his sultry eyes. The remaining pie in his hand was used in smothering Luan's left breast. He smirked and took pleasure in her gasp and the coldness when it touched her skin, hoping that it would soon have her nipples erect for him. He ate the cream on one of her breasts. Then, he repeated the process with the rest of the cream and her other breast. He got finished, Luan was almost panting into her gag in anticipation of him licking at all of her. For that reason, he made her wait, he chose to eat some pie first.

"Mmmmppph!" She groaned and glared at him.

"Fine." He conceded as he leaned over her. He slowly and tenderly worked on her breast with his tongue. Every time he licked, he savored every moment and every taste, particularly like the way he got a taste of cream and of her with each stroke of his tongue. Her low moans of pleasure only added to the intimate feel of the moment. Once he had cleared the first creamy breast, he gave the hardened nipple a little bite, producing a loud squeal from her.

Before he started on the other breast, Lincoln wiped his mouth and helped himself to another couple of cream content. He looked at Luan, he could see the saliva running down her chin and sweat on her brow. The amount of writhing she had been doing against her bonds had made sure he knew how turned on she was. By the time that all of the cream was gone, she would be ready and be waiting for him to _fuck_ her, that was for certain. He was rock hard already himself.

He slipped a hand into her underwear from her skirt, finding her wet as he had expected. "Not for long now, Luan." He said gruffly and winked at her, while she groaned. It sounded very much like she was pleading with him to untie her legs and get down to business right then and there. Whether that's the case of not, she was going to have to wait. Leaning back over her again, he put his tongue to work on her other breast.

By now, Luan's wrists and shoulders hurt from being restrained and the corners of her mouth felt very sore from the gag cutting into them. Pain and discomfort notwithstanding, this was a unique sexual experience for her; one that she was enjoying a lot, and one that she would definitely like to repeat in the future; but that would be a long, long time to happen again, since they're siblings, for Christ sake. She knew she wouldn't need to ask Lincoln if he felt the same way.

"All done," Lincoln was finished as he wipes his lips of the last of the cream. "And that was very nice too."

"Fmmm mm nmm," She started to beg as she lifted her head up.

"Hmm?" Lincoln exclaimed, having understood her upfront demand.

"Fmmm mm!" She growled at the gag, wriggling her legs as best as she could.

"Oh... okay!" Lincoln shrugged. He moved down to the bottom of her body to untie the prop, unwounding it and threw it aside. Wasting no time, he quickly unbuttoned his blue jeans and pulled his boxers down.

Luan closed her eyes, grunting as he entered her; filling her was nice, indeed. He began thrusting slowly but was pounding her hard. It was the first time she felt this, it was good and soothing. Although, she liked to grab onto something while she was being picked on; either Lincoln himself or a fistful of the bed sheets. This time, with her wrists tied up, that was not possible. She found herself straining hard against the handkerchief and whimpering into the gag, wishing for the first time that it wasn't there. The breathing was seriously difficult now.

" _Fuck_ , Luan, you're so... h-hot," Lincoln gasped out, looking down at her as he continued his powerful thrusts and the moans that Luan gave became stronger. "Please cum for me. The sooner you cum, the sooner I can take that out of your mouth." He moaned in a low voice continuously.

It took another minute to reach her climax. When he felt her peak, seeing roll back in her head for a moment, Lincoln said: "That's it, baby~ That's it." Her voice gave a long grunt as her orgasm was over, he allows himself on his own release, unloading into her with a couple of deep grunts of his own.

It was over. He pulled out of her, breathing heavily and sweating, as she was. "That was... incredible."

"Mmmm," Luan groaned, gesturing her eyes towards the gag. Now that the interaction was over, she wanted it taken out and her wrists to be released.

"Alright, sit up," Lincoln told her. She obeyed and he reached behind her head to undo the knot in the towel. It came free, at last, and he pulled it out of her mouth, soaked through with saliva.

"Thanks," She sighed gratefully and panted, working her jaw to relieve some of the pain.

"I hope you were okay like that?" He asked as he worked on freeing her wrists.

"I loved the feeling of being tied and gagged; how helpless it made me. But it did hurt my jawline though, they felt sore. That was beautiful. And sorry, for that language that I said to you earlier" Luan admitted. She had a perfect role for a jester, even though she was now a real-life joker; and for a slave, she acted it perfectly though.

"It's fine and I'm sorry too for torturing you too much. But you really loved it though. Rules are rules." He removed the tie from he wrists and watched as she gratefully rubbed them.

"That's fine, you made me like a wild animal though. I liked your style, you made me go hard on _'ya_." Luan complimenting her brother. Luan wanted to make her little brother happy.

"Yeah, but I should really use tape to gag you earlier if you think that would feel more comfortable. But by the way, I love the way that my towel looks between your lips. It's very striking."

"T-Thanks." She blushed at the remark that Lincoln gave, she admits that it was kind of seductive.

Then, he noticed the remaining creampie on the nightstand and scooped out of his hand and offered to feed it to her. "I saved some pie for you."

Sweaty and her hair was a messy one, Luan still looked the most beautiful woman imaginable to Lincoln when she gave him one of her sweetest smiles. "Thanks, Linc. I love you." She allowed him to put the cream into her mouth.

Lincoln leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss on her wet lips. Luan didn't care the pain on her jawline, the kiss made the pain surrendered to a nick of time.

They let it slide for a few seconds and broke it after that.

"You're welcome. I love you too." Lincoln said in a soft and gentle voice.

"You know that I s- _creamed_ earlier, but it was a _pie_ -ntastic day that I have ever had with you. Hahaha! Get it?" She joked as both of them laughed.

They gazed at each other to see their messy selves. Lincoln having a thought that he wanted a second round but by the looks of her sore jaw, he wanted to keep it cool. He did not want to hurt his sister bad, that might have also hurt his feelings towards to his other sister. But it was a total mess and it was perfect.

While the naked Luan, on the other hand, the dream that she had was different from the one that she had earlier, but she didn't care about that. The important thing is she made her beloved Lincoln happy, especially herself. That was her memorable playdate that she ever had in her life, especially with her little brother, Lincoln.

 _ **A/N: Originally, this was supposed to be a 3-part, but since school is starting again, I consider it to change it into 2. Sorry for that.**_

 _ **Anyways, thank you for reading it. From now on, I'm still working on the second chapter of Flawed Element. I might update it as soon as possible. And also, The Loud's YouTube Channel.**_

 _ **So that's it for now, see ya!**_

 _ **-Lynnsterv2.0**_


End file.
